wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa's Rockin'! (concert)
Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert were a series of concerts spanning from December 1st to 20th, 2004. Clips from the concerts were subsequently used in TV Series 5 in 2006. In this concert Anthony wore a cast, because he tried to catch a falling prop, but the prop hit and broke his wrist. Setlist # Overture # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # The Monkey Dance # Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! # Move Your Arms Like Henry # We're Dancing with Wags the Dog # Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo # Mop Mop # Quack Quack # Hoop Dee Doo # Where's Jeff? # Play Your Guitar with Murray # Rolling Down the Sandhills # Running Up the Sandhills # Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) # Another Cuppa # Curoo Curoo (The Carol of the Birds) # Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) # Here Come the Reindeer # Go Santa Go # Rockin' Santa! # Great Big Man in Red # Eagle Rock # Hot Potato # The Wiggly Owl Medley Trivia The Concert was originally going to be released as a VHS and DVD called "Wiggle All The Way" in 2005, but instead clips were included in TV Series 5. Gallery Santa'sRockin'!ConcertSet.jpg|Concert set TheWigglyDancersinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers BrettClarkeinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Brett CaterinaMeteinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Caterina BenMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Ben RyanDeSaulnierinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Ryan MurrayPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray playing blue Maton acoustic guitar TheWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AudienceinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The audience AnthonyandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Anthony and Murray AnthonyandCaterinaMete.jpg|Anthony and Caterina TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2004Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Anthony JeffSleepinginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregSinginginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg singing TheBigRedCarinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Big Red Car TheNonrealisticWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffWakingUpinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff waking up GregandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg and Anthony JeffinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2004Live.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GreginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar GregandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg and Murray Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-2004LivePrologue.jpg|''"Let's get ready to go, go, go."'' SamMoranandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Sam and Leeanne Marie,MikiandLuciaField.jpg|Marie, Miki and Lucia Field GregPlayingKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg playing keyboard DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy SamMoranandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Sam and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy JeffandSamMoraninSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff and Sam JeffandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyDancinginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy dancing CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword SamMoranandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Sam and Captain JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff and Captain LuciaFieldinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Lucia Field CaptainandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Greg,Sam,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Greg, Sam, Captain and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordDancinginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing LuciaandMikiFieldinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Lucia and Miki MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray and Captain CaptainandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain and Anthony HenryandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Henry and Wags HenryandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Henry and Jeff CaptainandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends DorothyandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheLandWiggleFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-2004Live.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" LeeanneAshleyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Leeanne Ashley HenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Henry WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags and Captain WagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags SamMoraninSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Sam Moran TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group LucyStuartinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Lucy WagsandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags and Murray TheWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2004Live.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" GregandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg and Henry AdrianQuinnellinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Adrian Quinnell SamandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Sam and Anthony AnthonyandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Anthony and Henry GregandCaterinaMete.jpg|Greg and Caterina CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" Anthony'sCast.jpg|Anthony wearing a cast MurrayandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheMonkeyDance-2004Live.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" GregPlayingRedMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg playing red Maton guitar WagsandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags and Anthony JeffandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff and Wags We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-2004Live.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags the Dog" WagsandSamMoraninSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags and Sam TheWigglesandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags JeffPlayingKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard NickyNackyNockyNoo-2004LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" NickyNackyNockyNoo-2004Live.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" CaptainFeatherswordSinginginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans Hoop-Dee-Doo-2004Live.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo" DorothyandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Hoop-Dee-Doo-2004Live2.jpg|Jeff in the crowd MurraySinginginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray singing MurrayandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray and Dorothy GregandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg and Wags TheAwakeWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group AnthonySinginginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Anthony singing MurrayandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray and Henry CaptainandGreginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain and Greg TheWigglyMascotsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots MopMop-Santa'sRockin'!Live.jpg|"Mop Mop" Where'sJeff?-2004Live.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" Where'sJeff?-2004Live2.jpg|Jeff in the crowd SamMoranasJeff.jpg|Sam in Jeff clothes AdrianQuinnellasJeff.jpg|Adrian in Jeff clothes CaterinaMeteasJeff.jpg|Caterina in Jeff clothes GregandSaminSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg and Sam Where'sJeff?-2004Live3.jpg|Jeff back on stage Anthony,MurrayandtheMurrayBalloon.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the Murray balloon CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordandtheMurrayBalloon.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Murray balloon AnthonyandtheMurrayBalloon.jpg|Anthony and the Murray balloon Captain,AnthonyandtheMurrayBalloon.jpg|Captain, Anthony and the Murray balloon MurrayandtheMurrayBalloon.jpg|Murray and the Murray balloon MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar Greg,MurrayandtheMurrayBalloon.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Murray balloon TheOtherWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2004Live.jpg|"Play Your Guitar with Murray" TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans Jeff,AnthonyandtheMurrayBalloon.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Murray balloon TheProWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans MurrayandJeffBalloons.jpg|Murray and Jeff balloons GreatBigManinRed-2004Live.png|"Great Big Man in Red" AdrianandWags.png|Adrian and Wags GreatBigManinRed-2004Live2.png|Santa Claus Adrian,WagsandGreg.png|Adrian, Wags and Greg HotPotato-2004Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" WigglyMedley-2004.jpg|"The Wiggly Owl Medley" (without "Do the Owl") Clare,JosephandDominicinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Dominic TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-LiveMedley.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" HotPotato-2004Medley.jpg|"Hot Potato" (Anthony is missing after the first part) GregSingingTheWiggly2004Medley.jpg|Greg singing TheMonkeyDance-LiveMedley.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" RompBompAStomp-2004Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" DorothyandGreginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp WagsLovestoShakeShake-Live.jpg|"Wags Loves to Shake Shake" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2004Medley.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheUnforgottenWigglesandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Professor Singalottasonga JeffSleepingin2004Medley.jpg|Jeff sleeping WakeUpJeff!-2004Live.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" Jeff,WagsandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Professor Singalottasonga Murray,HenryandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Murray, Henry and Professor Singalottasonga Jeff,CaptainFeatherswordandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Professor JeffWakingUpin2004Medley.jpg|Jeff waking up TheProWigglyHumansandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Professor Singalottasonga Captain'sMagicButtons-Live.jpg|"Captain's Magic Buttons" TheProfessionalWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Professional Wiggles TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group Anthony,HenryandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Anthony, Henry and Professor Singalottasonga Captain,AnthonyandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga MoveLikeAnEmu-2004Live.jpg|"Move Like An Emu" (Anthony is back after a three-minute absent) DorothyandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2004 Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2004 Category:2004 Concerts Category:Christmas songs Category:Series 5 Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2004 Category:2004 Category:Christmas songs Category:Series 5 Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2004 Category:Christmas songs Category:Series 5 Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Wiggles concerts